Celestial Tournament! Chapter 12
The Noble Fighter Agent: Your majesty, do you see that? Saint Caligula: That guy is actually... Agent: Not that. Takashi's face. Saint Caligula takes a closer look and notices Takashi's smile. Agent: Takashi is most probably gonna become a battle maniac... Saint Caligula: Then he's gonna be just what I'm looking for. Agent: All of us are in danger. The agent protecting Saint Caligula picks up a Den Den Mushi to call some soldiers in case things get out of control. Back inside the ring, Takashi starts laughing. Kenshin: Did you lose your mind? Is it that hard for you to accept a defeat? Takashi: You know...it's funny how I'm forced to control my powers to not hurt Saint Caligula. If he wasn't around...this entire arena would have been destroyed by now. Kenshin: Using the can't use my full strenght excuse? Takashi slowly gets back on his feet, coughing some blood. Takashi: You know something? Takashi turns around, towards Kenshin, with an insane look on his face. Takashi: Fuck the Tenryuubito. Kenshin takes a defensive stance as soon as he hears Takashi's words, however, before he could react in any way, two huge metal pillars fall on him. Kenshin empowers his entire body with his Devil Fruit quick enough to prevent his body from getting crushed. Takashi: TenKen!!(Heaven Sword) Takashi uses one of his signatures techniques. An enourmous blade strikes the ring from the sky, completely destroying it. Huge blocks of stone are flying towards different parts of the public. Soldiers are seen gathering around Saint Caligula, attempting to protect him. Saint Caligula: Get out of my way! I can't see the fight! Agent: Your majesty, we're sorry, but you're life is in danger. We'll try to make it so you can both watch the fight and be safe. Takashi is seen standing tall, with a pleasured smile on his face. Takashi: I shouldn't be surprised you survived that. Kenshin is seen on one knee in front of Takashi, heavily panting. His cloak has been mostly destroyed a pool of blood can be seen beneath his feet. Kenshin: Maybe...you're not that bad. Takashi: Silence, scum. A huge metallic hand pummels Kenshin into a wall. The hand keeps pushing him through the wall, but Kenshin starts pushing it back using his swords. While doing this, he notices some small portions of liquid metal in different places around the arena. Kenshin: see...so that's how he has been creating all these attacks without me noticing anything. Kenshin finally manages to push back the giant hand. Kenshin: Burst Step!! Kenshin powerfully kicks the ground with one of his legs and disappears, leaving a crater on the ground. Takashi raises both his hands, creating a huge metal soldier behind him that starts moving the same way his body does. Takashi: You're not gonna... Kenshin suddenly appears one inch away from Takashi. Kenshin: Kaiten Kenbu!!(The Dance of the Wheeling Sword) Kenshin starts spinning as close as he was to Takashi. With each spin, his swords cut through Takashi's flesh, however, no blood is seen coming out. Kenshin: Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren!!(The Dance Of The Wheeling Sword Six Successions) Kenshin starts spinning even faster and cutting with all his swords in the same place, however, again with no real result. Takashi: Alloy Body!! Liquid metal is seen leaking from Takashi's body. Takashi: If you can actually cut me even though I'm a Logia, then I guess all I can do is keep transforming my skin into metal and leaving it out of my body. The metal soldier launches his giant fist towards Kenshin, who jumps away in the last moment. Takashi: Your name can't be Hooded Friend, right? Kenshin: Why do you care so much who I am? Takashi: Your name will have to be written on your grave and I can't just tell them to write Hooded Friend. Kenshin: Nice one...Leiko. Takashi seemingly gets irritated. Takashi: Why are all the people I hate hiding their faces? Kenshin slowly sheathes 6 of his swords, then suddenly throws his remaining two swords spinning towards Takashi. Kenshin: Nitoryu, Ougi:... The giant soldier places both his hands in front of Takashi's body. Kenshin appears in front of Takashi, with both the swords in his hands. For a second, his face can be seen. The look on Takashi's face shows shock. Takashi: You are... Kenshin: Onmyo Hasshi!!(Dusk to Dawn Strike) For Takashi, everything becomes dark for a second. When the light returns, he slowly places his left hand on his chest, where had two new huge cuts. He slowly turns around, seeing Kenshin sheathing his swords. In the moment he finishes sheathing his swords, the giant soldier gets cut into pieces. Takashi: Why would...someone like you... Kenshin: I have my reasons. Takashi: I see... Takashi coughs some blood and starts losing his balance. Takashi: The one who was reckless enough to attack Mariejois on his own...heh...more than that, the one who survived after something like that. Takashi regains his balance and displays a maniac look on his face. Takashi: You disgust me. Huge creatures of metal are seen being created everywhere around Takashi. Takashi: Yokai!! One of the creatures swings the huge mace it has in his hands at Kenshin. Kenshin: I'm getting tired of your powers already. Kenshin takes out all his swords as flames are seen bursting all around his body. In an instant, the mace is melted. Kenshin: Fire Demon!! Takashi: Out of my sight, trash. All the creatures attack Kenshin at once. Kenshin hardly dodges the attacks and jumps high in the air, in the middle of the tall creatures that were slowly destroying this part of the arena. Kenshin: Fire Demon's Roar!! Kenshin starts spinning, releasing huge fire slashes in all drections, cutting all the metal creatures into pieces. Takashi: I DON'T THINK SO!! Takashi covers his creatures with liquid metal, recovering every part of their bodies that Kenshin cut. Suddenly, a dragon-like creature crashes with its body into Kenshin, pummeling him into the ground. Soon enough, the creatures start a new wave of attacks. A pissed off look can be seen on Kenshin's face as flames burst from his body, melting anything that was thrown at him. Takashi: What happened? You looked like a battle maniac, but now that the we're seemingly even, you're not enjoying this anymore? Kenshin takes a look at his left side, where Saint Caligula was showing a face full of pleasure. Kenshin: Some faces disgust me right now. Kenshin starts walking towards Takashi with huge flames melting everything around him. Kenshin: Yours is one of them. Kenshin appears in front of Takashi and starts swinging his swords like crazy. Kenshin: Fire Demon's Firing Fangs!! Takashi quickly covers his body with liquid metal, aiming to block Kenshin's blades from cutting him. However, Kenshin stops each one of his blades before it would make contact with Takashi's body. From point blank range, Kenshin releases hundreds of small fre slashes. Unable to dodge, Takashi gets hit by all the slashes, getting a large number of small cuts all over his body. Kenshin: This fight is over, for you of course. Even more flames are seen bursting from Kenshin's swords and around his body. Kenshin: Fire Demon's... With blood flowing everywhere from his body, Takashi powerfully kicks the ground. Takashi: SHUNTENSATSU!!(Instant Heaven Kill) Suddenly, a shadow can be seen covering the entire arena. Kenshin: What is... Kenshin looks at the sky and his eyes open wide as a huge metal moon falls on the ring, crushing everything in its way. To avoid hurting anyone important, after he's sure that his technique hit Kenshin, Takashi transforms the metal moon into liquid metal and absorbs it into his body. He takes a look around and notices that many people got injured, but the Tenryuubito is fine. Takashi: Good. Takashi seems a little surprised as he hears someone panting from inside a cloud of dust. As soon as the cloud of dust clears, Kenshin can be seen with black flames around his body, heavily injured. Takashi: So you managed to survive even something like that. Annoying scum... Kenshin gets back on his feet with some effort and starts taking some small steps towards Takashi, but he stops and a shocked look appears on his face. Takashi: This fight is truly over, but for you, not me. Kenshin turns around, only to see even more huge creatures than earlier. Outside of the ring, Miyaki is seen desperately running towards Kenshin's ring. Miyaki: technique just now was Takashi's technique...which means...damn it! Hooded Friend, please be fine! Miyaki finally enters the ring and takes a look at how the battle is going. As soon as he understands, his knees start trembling and tears appear in his eyes as the image in front of his eyes is too much to handle. Takashi is seen holding an almost dead Kenshin in the air by his neck as the free announces Takashi as the winner of the fight. Takashi: Get out of this tournament, trash. Miyaki: HOODED FRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEND!! Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Zoro-san Category:Celestial Tournament